Forum:Card Allowance
Page created to keep track of the information: http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Allowance If you have any useful information, please update the page above Supposedly you can hold more cards the higher level you are. I don't think this is working properly. I'm level 80 and I can still only hold 65 cards. I see people who are the same level with different card allowances. Most have 70 but a few even had 75. Yet I am stuck at 65? Anyone have any idea why this might be? :I have no clue. The game creators have been very vague as to how this new system works. --Beboper (talk) 21:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::i agree, i don't think this has been implemented. --Shane613 (talk) 23:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::This is very annoying and not fair to me. Other's get to hold more cards for enhance but I'm stuck at the same amount. --Seijinsoul (talk) 8:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::You need to collect more cards. In order to be able to hold more cards you need a gallery bonus. Collect and evolve the cards until you get me all. --fredrinck (talk) October 14, 2012 :::::I believe they removed the gallery bonuses, so filling your gallery no longer raises your card allowance. They have not yet specified how exactly their new system works, if at all. :::::According to support, the system works now by increasing level. They also stated that at level 118, 65 is still my correct card allowance. Seems like bullshit to me.... ::::::Perhaps it has something to do with battles won? Just throwing that out there, because I'm pretty sure it's not dependant on levels or the gallery... ::::::-Skylir (talk) 04:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No one really knows anything about this still. I have just scrolled back about a month ago on the Admin notices and saw nothing about any change of any sort. So we are still stuck with what triggers you to be able to hold more total cards at one time??? ::::::Facts I have noticed: I am a level 50 player, able to hold 55 cards, and have about 280 in my gallery. I seen other level 50 players able to hold 65 cards and one had only 200 in his gallery. So as of right now I would say the system is broken and hopefully they sort through it and make a decision weather it will be a gallery bonus or level bonus. I do agree that it is unfair to the now active people almost being penalized for not playing earlier when a gallery bonus was in effect. :( ::::::popojo07 (talk) 04:33, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We know how it works. It works by level. The admins told me so. What they refuse to tell me, however, is the breakdown of the increases at the different levels. The reason people of the same level have higher capacity is because they got it BEFORE the change was implemented. The DEVs don't care that this gives people an unfair advantage and they have no intention of compensating others or decreasing those people's capacity to fit their level. Here is the reply I received from them: :::::*"In regard to your card capacity, once you reach a certain level your card capacity will increase. Unfortunately as we have not released the specific information in the game yet, we cannot reveal exactly when your capacity will increase via email. We hope to release in-game information on this topic soon. We are sorry for the inconvenience, and we hope you can continue to enjoy the game." - Seijinsoul :::::* :::::* :::::*The admin thing for the game sucks. They are not helpful. And they act like they are our bosses, while we are their customers and pay them lots of money. I want to quit game just because of the system. (playing for 3 weeks, I'm level 65 on 2 accounts, each with 250+ gallery, able to hold 55 cards each account. I have paid about $500 for this game, all dump money) ::::::::: ::::::::::